A Polyjuice Cosplay
by Nobody's Normal
Summary: Hogwarts is cosplaying under the effects of Polyjuice potion, and Harry is in the mood for some fun. Draco finds out that he himself, is...
1. Chapter 1

**A Polyjuice Cosplay **

"Get up there Harry! Get up!"

Hermione pulled at Harry's sweater playfully, smiling widely, her face beaming with amusement. It was polyjuice cosplay night in Hogwarts and everyone was pretty excited to try it for the first time. Everyone apart from the Slytherins, who thought -out loud- that this was just another stupid Muggle game, even though they managed to throw in the idea of using polyjuice Potion and not just silly costumes. Seeing as it was an idea that many applauded, they managed to get the Headmaster's permission for the potion to be brewed, and tonight the whole school had gathered in the dining room that was now just an empty space with a large stage in the far end, where the students drinking the polyjuice potion where expected to put on a show. The crowd of students was sitting down on the floor, on big puffy pillows, chatting and watching the people on stage.

"Hermione no, for the third time tonight,I'm telling you I have stage fright!!"

"Oh come on Harryyy it'll be fun!!" Hermione pouted but did nothing to change Harry's mind. Harry wasn't even sure if this was to his liking, seeing the way a Slytherin on stage made fun of Luna, talking about Nargles and stroking his long blond hair. Perhaps he should go upstairs and read a book, instead of putting up with the Slytherins' cocky attitude.

"If you want to be a part of this this badly, why don't you go up there?" Harry recommended, slightly expecting Hermione to refuse.

"You know, perhaps I should!!"

but Harry's surprise was interrupted by a shriek coming from somewhere close, and he saw Blaise Zabini walk on stage with strands of hair in his hand that Harry did not know to whom it belonged. Blaise's body started to change, and took the form of the little boy who was following Harry around last year, asking him eagerly for an autograph. For fuck's sake, Harry knew this wasn't going to be good. He could feel his blood seethe in anger already.

"Hello all! You probably don't have the slightest idea who I am, as a matter of fact I can't recall either..." the crowd burst in laughter, the loudest coming from the Slytherins a few meters behind Harry and his company of Gryffindors. Blaise pretended to try to remember his name, scratching the top of his head and looking troubled.

"But anyway! Who gives a damn about me!!!Let's talk obsessions!! Mine is the greatest wizard of all time! The Saviour of our world!..." Harry pulled on his hair, hiding his face in his hands, furious. Oh the laughter wasn't making it any better. The boy impersonated stood up and made a move to leave the hall, but Draco Malfoy grabbed him by his cloak and threatened him down again. Harry glared at the blond, who only smirked in response. He was simply enjoying this too much for Harry's well being.

"...yes yes Harry, oh Harry Potter! I still sleep with your autograph under my pillow..." roars of laughter emerged again "You look so cute when you eat like a pig in the dining hall... oh, oh Harry!"

"He's fucking good!!" Malfoy yelled along with a wail of approval, followed by the whistles of his gang.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry spat and the blond glared at him.

"What if I don't, Potter? Will your admirers bite me?" Draco spat back making the crowd murmur and chuckle. The attention of the students was now turned at the two boys, who had locked their eyes in a deathglare.

Suddenly, an evil grin spread on Harry's face, making Draco wince slightly. "If you don't..." Harry stood up, walking to the Slytherin, eyes never leaving his face. Draco chose to remain still, because he really did not think the boy would move against him in any form but verbal. So he looked up, annoyed by the height difference as the raven haired boy loomed above him.

Draco watched ,captured, as Harry's lips parted, his pink tongue trailing his canine-tooth playfully. Realizing he was fixed on Harry's mouth, he mentally slapped himself to reality. Why the hell was he captured by Potter's tongue anyway? He gazed back in the Gryffindor's eyes that held a mischievous sparkle, and felt blood warm his cheeks at the gaze. What was this thing? He certainly did not like it!

He felt a pull on his head and next thing he saw was Potter gazing at one on his golden strands, pulled violently from his mane.

He held the almost white strand in the air, for all the students to see, and, locking eyes with the Slytherin again, he raised his voice for everyone to hear. Not that is was necessary, seeing that every student in the hall watched at the two with excited expectation.

"This, is a hair of the Slytherin Prince, everyone! Now who wants me to use it?" the crowd chuckled and murmurs filled the hall. "I will also take requests..." Harry looked around at his schoolmates "Anything you wished of him, I'll do for you...as long as you don't overdo it, girls..." Harry added at the suddenly excited whispers coming from the girls in the hall, getting devious smiles and loud chuckles in response "...and boys" he added, making Draco blush furiously, and a few boys nearby fidget uncomfortably. Harry knew many boys had a soft spot for the ice prince, even the ones that claimed to hate him.. The blond boy was, in all his cruelty, the fantasy of most students in Hogwarts. It was a well know, but not well kept, secret.

He felt proud of himself not being counted in one of his fans.

Oh no, he just hated the blond snake.

The hall roared with excitement, much to Draco's fury, who stood up to level with Potter.

"Don't you dare!"

Harry moved even closer to the Slytherin, cheers filling the hall as the two boys stood close enough to touch, and Harry could see from the corner of his eye some girls pretending to faint at the sight. He smirked. They could dream on, he would never touch Malfoy.

Chants of "Potter" grew louder and louder, urging him to take the potion and get on stage. Harry took the offered cup of polyjuice potion, and placed the strand of golden hair at the edge of his tongue, eyes watching as Draco's own widened, guiding the strand to fall off and into the cup using his teeth. Draco gulped and turned his eyes to Harry's own, face flushed and eyes glistening.

Harry could not believe he had affected the ice prince. The blond boy was showing emotion, and an emotion everyone dreamed it was for them. If nothing else, he was captured, he was interested. Why, Harry did not allow himself to imagine. Rumors were simply rumors, and the pride of the pure bloods couldn't be interested in men. And, most importantly, in him.

Harry turned his back at the blond and walked to the stage, as the potion in the cup took a silvery, sparkling color. "You are NOT going to !!" Draco yelled, and Harry got on stage, looking at him. "Are you watching closely?" and he gulped down the silver potion as the crowd of students went wild with excitement, yelling and whistling as his body changed, his skin got paler, his hair an almost white golden...his hands and legs slimmed down, his face got longer, and he could bet as he looked at the crowd of girls dashing closer to the stage, his eyes should be an icy shade of blue by now...

He smirked-he noted it was easier to smirk in this face- at the girls squirming under the stage, sitting down in the right position to watch better. Some of the boys in the back cocked their heads as well, not willing to express more of their interest in the show about to begin.

"Wow! I surely am skinny!" Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear, as the voices in the hall faded and everyone silenced to hear better at the now blond, imposing boy on stage.

"Hermione, could you please give me a proper outfit?" Harry asked, turning to his friend, seeing as his Gryffindor clothes were short, baggy, and definitely not fitting his part. "Of course, Harry" she waved her wand once and Harry's clothes copied Draco's outfit, green and at a proper length. Whistles from the girls assured him he now looked right to continue.

"So!! Seeing as I am now the filthiest Slytherin in the fourth year, you may start with those requests. What is your hearts desire, girls...guys?" Harry took a chair from the setting and turned it around, spreading his legs on both sides of its back, giving the crowd a tantalizing view of his crotch. Why was he feeling so fucking high and up to this?

Hands were raised and Harry pointed at Justin Finch-Fletchley. "What can I do for you Justin?"

"You could answer my question, Mr. Malfoy. Why all the half-blood hatred?"

"Oh! Funny thing this should come up!" Harry begun, smirking madly. " Don't tell daddy, but I am afraid my pure blood is not as pure as he thinks...Mommy in her early years was kind of naughty..." The crowd burst in laughter, even some of the Slytherins hid a chuckle. Draco was red with anger.

"If my blood is half as dirty as my mouth, I'm screwed big time! Not that I mind, though, some of the half bloods are yummy" more roars of laughter and Harry stood up again, blowing a kiss to his fellow students. "Another?"

Harry picked a girl from the front, kneeling close to her, as if to listen, making the girl blush furiously.

"Could you...take your shirt off ...Draco?" she spoke, and the others cat called loudly. "If you give me a kiss" Harry answered, more cat calls echoing through the hall. The girl blushed even more and leaned forward, taking Harry's now pale lips, and Harry kissed back fondly as the crowd of girls went wild. He broke the kiss and stood tall, after caressing the girl's cheek, watching as she stumbled back into sitting position.

"So, who wants me to..." he tugged at his green sweater, "take this off?" his eyes dropped on Draco's angry face, and he let his hand dive slightly into his pants, just below the waistband, watching as Draco's expression turned to something unreadable and the urging yells of the crowd loudened.

"Stop glaring at me, Malfoy. You know you can't get mad at yourself" the students roared with laughter.

"So, this, off"

And Harry pulled it off, throwing it to the girl who had requested he did it. "For Merlin's sake I am hairless!!" Harry caressed at his smooth chest and stomach, slightly marveled by the feeling of Draco's skin. "Malfoy! Did you hex hair off, boy??" Draco snorted annoyed, not liking the attention his body was getting from his schoolmates, he could now see hungry eyes look at his bare torso that was exhibited so fondly by stupid Potter on stage. If he fucking wanted everyone to throw themselves at him, he would have done that on his own.

"Omg! Now I wonder..." Harry eyed the blond Slytherin mischievously, and tugged at his pants, taking a look inside. _"Oh for the love of god"_ Draco muttered between his teeth, hiding his head in his hands. This was getting irrationally arousing. He was a narcissistic snake in the end, and this was his sexual hell. He should stop the fucking Gryffindor before he made him want to fuck him to eternity. That was with the polyjuice's effect of course, wasn't it?

"Oh phew, I still have some down there." the girls at the front were almost delirious, and for the first time in his life, Harry had a clue why. Draco Malfoy was sexy. The real one, staring at his with burning eyes, was even more so. Harry cast his thoughts away and tore his gaze from Draco's.

"Anyone else? Yes, you?" Harry pointed at a Ravenclaw girl. "Why do you try so hard to persuade us you hate Potter, Draco?" she purred, and Harry got the implication in her words. His gaze drifted to Malfoy, who eyed angrily at the girl. Could it be true? Could Malfoy fancy him? He had the chance to find out, and looking back at the girl, he grinned smugly.

"I guess it's because I want to shag him so badly..." cat calls among laughs filled the room at his words, and Harry felt burning eyes set on him.

"...but he's straight, they say. Who does he think he is, denying me anyway??"

he turned his head back to Draco, seeing the tension around the blond's body become almost rigid through his stare. He felt weak, for the first time. He felt that his words had actual meaning, that uttering them had exposed a reality he never knew it existed. Draco was burning him with his eyes, and his borrowed body was responding. He was captive to the blond's gaze, so possessive and bewildered that made his body rigid.

And then, just when he thought it could not get worse, the Slytherin prince stood up in such elegance that made his heart fall in his chest. No matter how much polyjuice he gulped down, he would never be Draco Malfoy. The blond moved closer to the stage, under the gazes of hundreds of students. He took a cup of polyjuice potion, and getting next to the now slightly panting boy, he took a small purse out of his pocket, and emptied some raven strands of hair in the potion. Harry blinked. "You just acted on it first, Potter" the blond muttered, revealing his plans for the night were no different than Harry's actions.

Then he gulped the black potion down, cheered by the whole school and changing under Harry Potter's aroused gaze.

* * *

wiiiii I had this idea during traveling this weekend, couldn't wait to write it down. I am lacking requests though, if anyone feels like asking something of them, feel free to say so :P


	2. Chapter 2: Play along

Note note!! : Harry and Draco refer to each other by their original names, and that also goes for the narration. Only the people in the crowd say "Draco" and they mean Harry in Draco's body!

**Chapter 2 : Play along  
**

"Your glasses, Potter" Draco spoke as the Gryffindor stood aghast,looking at a spitting image of himself wearing a look too cocky for his facial expressions.

"What do you mean "your glasses Potter"" it feels weird bulling yourself, Harry notes but continues to stare hard at his own face. Draco waves his wand and is now dressed in red. Gryffindor red.

"_It's a shame he is me, because _(and he slaps himself at the matter-of-fact tone in which he is thinking of this)_that would be a sight to remember." _Harry notes as Draco moves to the offensive.

"Give me the fucking glasses, or I'll just..."

_what is he doing?!!_

Draco draws too close and Harry's head feels terribly light as one hand slides across his bare torso, and heat pools down his lower abdomen...Draco's hand slips in Harry's pocket and he catches himself biting his lip in that awful second before Draco finds the glasses and retracts his hand. Emerald eyes catch his own, and he knows that Draco has seen the look on his face at the touch. While shock at his reactions dwells in Harry's gut, Draco's grin grows wider. You have to hate Slytherin arrogance. "You liked that, didn't you?" Draco teases in Harry's low, deep voice and Harry's eyes grow wider. He knows that state of his voice. Draco is having more than fun and this can't be good.

The crowd is looking at them and whispering while the boys seem too engaged in each other to care that they have an audience. Finally, Harry steps backwards, pushing Draco away and glancing at the crowd. Have they felt the sexual tension he felt? It was almost too much to handle.

He looks back at Draco who is now picking up the sweater from the floor. He catches it in the air just before it hits his face. "Get dressed and play along, Potter" he sneers and Harry obeys, putting on the green sweater. Unfortunately, he feels numb. Seeing himself while knowing it's Draco Malfoy is a very,Very strange feeling.

Perhaps Malfoy has a narcissistic fantasy about this, but Harry is simply aroused because he knows that the words, the actions, the presence, is all Draco. Oh, wait. There were many things out of place in that thought. Now he was aroused? And because he knows it's Draco under his skin??

He shakes his head as if to clean it, and rubs his neck uncomfortably. Draco had moved to the edge of the stage, looking at the crowd.

"You!"he yells at a girl at the front and she stands up to face him. "Do you know about the 'steel nerves' game?" to Harry's pure astonishment, the girl grins conspiratorially at Draco. She nods. "Explain to the others, then"

The brunette girl climbs up a step to be visible , and casts a spell on her voice, to be heard by everybody. Harry chances a glimpse at Draco, who is now walking slowly to his side, in a way he never thought his body could ever move. It's almost...luring.

"The steel nerves game," the girl begins and Harry's eyes lock dangerously on Draco's, which glisten with mischief. "is a game of self-control. An object is hidden in someone's clothes, and the other must search in order to find and retract it."

Harry can feel cold sweat drip down his forehead as Draco stops in front of him. "Malfoy's don't sweat, Potter. Treat my body with respect." the lips close to his ear are teasing his reactions, and he can feel his borrowed body react, his cock twitching to the closeness...He must think of something disgusting, and quickly. Not of Draco's touch on his skin, not of his burning breath on his ear...

"All body parts..." the girl paused and Harry felt his face heat up at what he knew was coming... "are allowed." he gulped soundly. "If one of the two feels he can't carry on, he loses the game. If he loses he must do something that the audience decides on, as punishment"

The girl turned to face Harry and Draco, with a wide grin. "So...whom do we use as a hideaway?"

The crowd went wild and shouts of "MALFOY" filled the hall. The real Draco seemed annoyed by the mass agreement. Harry laughed openly at the situation, that seemed to have made Draco unbelievably uneasy. "They look too eager to see you bottoming, don't you think?" Draco snapped and looked at the other "I wouldn't be too amused if I were you, Potter. I know what my body likes..." Harry panicked again. Draco was soon going to be touching him in places he had never dreamed the Slytherin would ever have access, not before this afternoon...

"Take a sit, please, Draco" the girl pointed at the armchair provided by her wand, and Harry walked to the armchair, followed by Draco. The girl raised a thing that looked like a snitch without wings, and shrank it to a petite golden ball. She held it up in the air for everyone to see, and then it was gone, settling in a fold of Harry's underwear.

Draco caught the expression on Harry's face and leaned down to the other's ear, whispering smugly :

"Is it where I think it is, Potter?"

and with that simple statement, Harry went from half-hard, to rock-hard...

* * *

I'm sorry I couldn't write more, time is a thing I am lacking these days! Would love to see some reviews, and I promise I will update as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3: Not lost yet

Chapter 3: Not lost yet.

"This wasn't my plan, Potter..." whispered Draco, settling behind the armchair, hands lifting Harry's chin to look him in the eyes as his other hand went for the back of his neck, to where short blond hair ended in a pointed spot that trailed faintly down his spine... " ...to molest my own body that is. But I can't help myself...control over you...is everything I ever wanted..."

Harry's eyes slid shut. His heart was thundering in his chest, and he was awfully aware of every inch of his borrowed body. His senses were ablaze, and every whisper from the man standing behind him, fingers playing softly with his head, was making his pores cry out from the heat, while his mind commanded that he remained alarmed to the all but friendly presence about to attack his body.

"You have no such thing over me, Malfoy" said Harry, voice as steady as he could, but still noticeable hoarse. Every contact with his skin was strangely sending goosebumps down his spine.

Draco hummed and walked to stand in front of the armchair, facing Harry. He looked into his gray blue eyes and smiled wickedly. Harry watched as the man that looked exactly like him and yet so unlike him knelt in front of the armchair and between his parted legs. The crowd cat-called wildly, but Harry's eyes and ears were focused on Draco, whose hands moved to his belt, unbuckling slowly.

"What are you doing?" he managed to utter, feeling his cock jump at the brush of fingers so close,at the strange image of himself kneeling in front of Draco Malfoy in what was a very suggestive position...But he wasn't kneeling, no. Perhaps it would be better to actually be the Harry Potter in front of him, because then he wouldn't have to see himself, eyes almost black with lust, leave his belt and catch the fabric of his shirt between his teeth and pull up, revealing white skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. He wouldn't have to feel the way Draco's skin would react if he actually was doing these things to him, was standing there, hands on both thighs, ready to blow him off...

"Merlin!Stop!" he averted his gaze from Draco, holding his breath and suppressing a grunt he felt like releasing. "Is my body not working right for you, Mr. Potter?" Draco smirked, and Harry faced him once more. Draco's expression hardened, brow furrowing. "You think you can be a constant cock-tease and always get away with it, don't you? Your pitiful attempts to insult me, to stand up to me, even to hurt me, you grab- you push- you hit, and my dreams are stuck on you, fucking Potter-boy. I will make you see it through my eyes, feel it with my body."

As Draco's words sank in Harry's mind, he found out he was now numbing. The only part of him he could still feel was aching for friction, and the only thing he wanted was release, Draco's hand to touch, pump, tease to oblivion..."You-dream of me?" Harry whispered back, eyes closing and opening lazily again, as the button of his pants popped open by Draco's fingers, and Draco slightly rose to his feet, looming above him.

"Do you admit to have lost this game, Potter?"

Harry did not expect that. It was wise to admit his defeat and walk away while the whole school was oblivious of his arousal. But he really hated to lose to Malfoy...And it was something else as well...he wasn't sure he wanted Draco to stop, now that he was feeling his body more excited than ever...Well not actually his body, but he was still Harry, right?

"I haven't lost yet" he spat, feeling his lips go dry as Draco smirked.

"Then I may as well do this right"

Draco's voice was heard throughout the hall, while his eyes stayed fixed on Harry's, and Harry sank into the armchair, his cheeks pulsating with heat, his legs still spread with Draco standing between them. "Potter here, I mean, Draco Malfoy here, thinks he can handle anything I do..." Draco turned to the crowd, turning his back at Harry "So I've decided. You tell me where to look, and how to do it." it was ingenious. That way, he couldn't be accused of harassing Potter, he would just be a good player. While Harry...Harry had only make one sound, one movement that would give him away, and the fault would be all his.

Draco knelt by the side of the armchair, resting his face on his palm, waiting for the cheers and laughter to stop, with a devilish grin in his face. It died down to mere whispers very soon, and Draco urged : "Shall we then? Yes, you? "

"In his pockets! Both hands, as slow as you can" spoke the girl, and squeaks of enthusiasm erupted around her. Draco looked at Harry, and Harry's gaze grew determined . Hands in pockets, that was tolerable. He put on a straight face.

"Ready?" whispered Draco, who moved behind the armchair, so as the crowd could have a full view of his actions, and to Harry's desperation-to Harry's reactions as well. He closed his eyes.

Strong hands were diving in his pockets, and he suppressed the urge to gasp, because any kind of swifting of his pants was making his cock twitch, his erection left untreated for too long...Draco's hands dove deeper, and then, just when he thought that was it, it was over, Draco stretched the fabric, putting more pressure on Harry's prick, and Harry felt like moaning and thrusting but he held back, clenching his teeth. "Brave, horny little Gryffindor...that's so..." he stretched even more, and Harry thought this was it, he was going mad... "...so filthy, Potter. What are your friends going to say?"

"Shut it"

"My oh my. You're edgy tonight" Draco smirked, and pulled his hands out.

"Not there." he spoke loudly. And hands were raised. He picked another girl.

"Look in his navel"she said, and Draco crooked an eyebrow at her "...with your tongue" finished the girl, and cat calls were the only thing you could hear in the hall.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Harry yelled, shocked. He wouldn't stand a tongue on his body for Merlin's sake!Not Draco fucking licking him!! He simply wasn't going to have it.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Draco silenced the crowd and talked " Our brave lion is giving up. This is all he can stand...your perfect, brave, straight little hero..."

"Shut up !!!!!! I won't quit."

Draco moved again to the side, and knelt by the armchair. As their eyes met, Harry's mouth fell open, and he licked his lips. "I am straight, Malfoy" he whispered, irritated.

"Yes, yes, straight as your prick, Potter." a grin was drawn on his lips and Harry gasped, his words making him want to grab him and ravish him, feel all this promise in those stolen green orbs.

He felt his shirt being raised above his navel and braced himself for hellfire.

He saw his own face lean above his navel, and lust filled eyes locked on his own.

"Or should I say, straight as my prick, Potter? Have you taken a good look at it? I'm quite proud of it"

Harry gulped down, because he really had picked in Draco's pants, and even if he was only half hard when he did so, he could now picture that long cock fully erect, dripping with precum...And then fire came, as Draco's tongue touched his skin, wet and cold against his heated flesh, licking a circle around his navel, and all he could think was pleas for him to stop, because he couldn't hold his voice any longer, but Draco's tongue dove in the crook of his navel, teasing, and his voice broke, and he grunted from deep in his throat, he could almost see the shock in his friend's faces, could feel the mocking stare of the Slytherins, the shock of his House... But he didn't care. His hands went for Draco's head, and sank into his hair, and he half-opened his eyes, seeing the beautiful, majestic blond of Draco's hair, his aristocratic frame knelt in front of him, his tongue still touching his skin, and a smirk on his beautiful face...

Blond-they had changed back! Fuck.

Draco leaned in, and Harry took in a deep breath of air. "The answer is yes. I dream of you. But in the end...'you are straight, they say'" and as Draco quoted Harry's words, a hand dived in his pants and Harry thought hell had burst in thousands of aflame little pieces that were now falling on his cock, and Draco brushed against the hardened length, watching Harry bite his lips and draw a snap breath...

And he had it in his hand-the golden ball that is. He held it in front of Harry, who was trying hard to control his breathing, and rose to his feet, holding it high.

"Got it" he said simply, and the hall applauded and cheered. Harry was not sure who had won. His hard-on was more painful than ever, and he was living in the shock of almost having come at Draco's touch. He stood up "I'm out of here"

But then a strong, pale hand was grasping his wrist, and he turned to see eyes dilated with lust and amusement. Then those perfect lips moved, and Harry knew he was damned.

"As you've found out, the boner has not left along with my features, Potter. My straight, straight hero..."

* * *

I have updated,yes it's true. I am quite unsure of if I should end this here, hmmm I'll have to think about it!:)

Please review!:D


	4. Nothing at all

Oh yes! It came to me out of the blue: Let's finish this story!

Summer at the Sway has gotten really demanding so I needed a break.

So here you go!This is the final chapter! Review for me please :)

* * *

Harry sat down with his friends once more, avoiding the looks he was receiving and the questions they were making. He couldn't really focus, even if he had wanted to. Draco Malfoy had fucking touched him. Fuck that. Draco Malfoy was gay AND had fucking touched him. Fuck that too. He had said – he had fucking admitted- he had been wanting him. Then touched him. Licked him. Knelt between his legs. SWEET MERLIN he had knelt!

No, I must be dead, Harry thought. These things were not supposed to ever happen. The Ice Prince of Slytherin wasn't supposed to court him in front of the whole school, and what is more he wasn't supposed to like it. But his erection had not faltered and every intention of willing it away was dissolved by the scorching looks Malfoy was giving him from across the hall where he was sitting, legs parted and lips in a sneer.

And why exactly was Harry's brain stuck on the thought "I want to crawl between your legs and blow your brains out"?

Damn it all to hell.

Looking into Draco's burning grey eyes again, his thoughts clouded over once more, making his untreated erection even more painful. He had to excuse himself. And so he did, rushing for the stairs as the blond's eyes followed him hungrily. Harry hated to admit it, but he had an unconquerable desire to be followed. He almost run down the corner of the dark hallway,sinking down to the floor and banging his head against it. Everything was dark, and the hallway was empty. His brain was conjuring up the image of Malfoy on his knees as he was changing back to himself, icy eyes dark with hunger.

He couldn't control himself. It was infuriating. Giving up, he allowed his hand to stroke his cock above his trousers, groaning at the touch as his mind remembered Draco's when his hand had dived inside, granting him a ghost of a touch…His other hand raised his pullover and caressed a path up to his navel, trying to remember the feeling of Draco's tongue…when he heard it. What he had hoped for, and dreaded at the same time. Footsteps. He stopped abruptly and stood to his feet, staggering slightly as he fought the dizziness of his head.

Draco's figure appeared in the corner, dressed in a pale light that made his eyes glint menacingly. Harry felt like falling on his knees again. "Oh don't stop on my account, Potter. In fact, I beg you to imagine I am not even here"

Harry growled, charging at Draco against his better judgement. "You charmed me! Finite your fucking spell, Malfoy!" Draco was suddenly pinned to the wall, looking slightly surprised. That look left his face quickly, though. The grin that replaced it, made Harry want to ravish him right then and there, or perhaps it wasn't the grin.

"Poor little Gryffindor" Draco purred, his breath ghosting against Harry's mouth, that was now parted as he panted. Draco's hand was suddenly cupping the head of his erection, tearing a desperate moan from his throat. "Shhhhh." Draco hushed him. "We're in a corridor, my Hero. Do you have a deathwish?"

Harry thrust in Draco's palm, making the blond hum. "Such a nice, hard dick, Potter. Will you show it to me?" Harry could not believe his ears, even if his mind wasn't focusing enough on hearing. "You don't sound sane, Malfoy" .Draco chuckled.

"Sex with you is insanity anyway, Golden Boy. And since we'll both have forgotten this by tomorrow…" Draco slid a long leg between Harry's, settling it against his crotch and watching the raven head bow at the feeling. " –hump my leg, yes, like that - let me show you my full appetite."

Harry's hands pulled at Draco's sweater with fury, wishing only that it did not exist so that he could- and it had vanished. The blond gasped, his pink nipples hardening in the colder air and his back arching as Harry grabbed him by the waist and his mouth attacked his neck. "You're big, too, aren't you? I can feel you, yes" Draco panted, and Harry groaned against his alabaster skin. "You blond slut" Harry spat and Draco shivered. "Oh, Gryffindor's Golden Boy is talking dirty. I love a good secret" Draco chuckled. "Why is this happening, why the fuck" Harry cursed but his hands went for Draco's belt, unbuckling it as the blond reciprocated.

"Because you wanted it," Draco pushes Harry's pants down to join his own, looking at his price, the price of another game well played. "…and the Wizarding World will always give their Hero what he wants" he sneered, taking Harry's lips and kissing him possessively, making him moan into his mouth as his calloused hand pumped both their erections, the fact that he was fucking with Malfoy against a wall proving to be the greatest aphrodisiac in the world…

Draco broke the kiss, grunting and panting harder and harder… "Talk to me. This is the first and last time, say something" his tone was urgent, feeling his orgasm was close. Harry did not think. He could not. "I want to suck you off. I want to get down on my knees and get your long cock in my mouth. I want to fuck you. You were always such a nightmare. I want to fuck you hard, I want to make you scream my name, only my name" Draco was a whimpering mess, Harry's hand was so perfect, and he was clinging to his pullover for dear life for his knees were feeling so weak… "I want to fuck you too. Oh you can't imagine how badly I want to see you bent over." Harry kissed him, bruising his lips as his fingers circled the heads of their cocks and Draco grunted wildly. "But if it was only for one time, I'd take you, Potter. I'd have you fuck me like you want, and I'd moan and beg you as if I were your personal whore. Would you like this?"

Harry grabbed both Draco's legs and guided them around his waist, rutting desperately against him, now so close, so fucking close…

"Yes…yes, oh God, Malfoy- Malfoy!"

"Come, Potter"

And Harry did, followed by the blond, his feet failing him and landing them both on the floor.

They looked at each other, their breathing ragged, not daring to speak.

"And now?" Harry dared, avoid Draco's eyes while he asked.

"Now…nothing." Draco whispered, humor in his voice.

Harry nodded in agreement and buried his face in Draco's hair, inhaling his scent.

He left him and got up, getting his pants back on. Draco did the same.

"I enjoyed this" Harry uttered reluctantly.

Draco turned his head, bewildered, his scornful look back on his face. "What did you enjoy, Potter, exactly?"

Harry nods, already regretting he spoke. "Nothing, Malfoy."

"That's right." He states plainly and walks away into the dark of the corridor.


End file.
